


Something About Control

by notsafeforwank (comeonlight)



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Also Idiot Cass, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Hotel Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smug Cass, attempted dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25395856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comeonlight/pseuds/notsafeforwank
Summary: Rapunzel (rather easily) convinces Cassandra to repeat a so-called mistake, and Cassandra quickly finds herself having more fun than she ought to.
Relationships: Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96





	Something About Control

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. why  
> 2\. Well this was. Interesting. First time writing smut of these two, yeehaw. Funny; it's a struggle to _not_ make them Extremely Soft and chicken tendie.

Spending the night at an inn is on the frivolous side as far as spending money goes, but even Cassandra has to admit that a break from the caravan will be beneficial to everyone. Cass in particular is elated to spend a night without being woken up by collective obnoxious snoring, the whistling that often accompanies Lance's midnight piss breaks, or Shorty's cryptic sleep-babbling. Just her and Rapunzel in a room with space to stretch and walls that aren't paper thin.

More excited for sleep than any person should reasonably be, Cassandra pulls back her sheets and has one knee in bed when Rapunzel, fresh from the bath, decides to plop down right beside her. Well then. Maybe she won't be heading straight to sleep.

"What's up?" Cassandra sits cross-legged and faces Rapunzel, eyeing her damp braid. There’s no way seventy feet of hair should be able to dry in just a few minutes, but then again there's also no reason anyone should have seventy feet of hair. Ancient magic is truly a beast of its own.

Rapunzel brings her knees to her chin and wiggles her toes. "Well, I was thinking since we're here and all and the guys are, ahem, well, you know. We've got some privacy — it is so easy to overhear things in that caravan, you know?"

"Raps."

"Oh. Right! So um...remember that night we snuck away from everyone?"

Cassandra remembers it alright, clearer than she ought to. They wrote a note. _Be back in the morning._ And then they ran off for the exact reason they're staying in this inn tonight. They just needed some peace and quiet. "Yeah. I remember."

Rapunzel sighs, clearly fond of the memory. "The stars were so bright. And that lake… And, _you._ You were—"

"I was doing you a favor," Cassandra interrupts. "One I don't plan on repeating. You above all people should know that behavior wasn't appropriate." She turns her gaze away, aggressively reminding herself that duty comes first. Always. Usually.

"It felt good, Cass," Rapunzel says, quieter.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, Princess, but there are lines I cannot cross." And that's that. Cassandra's life has always been that. Constrained.

"What, because I'm a royal?" Rapunzel probes.

"Yes, exactly that. Are you dense?" Cassandra nearly fumes, mercilessly cursing herself for being unable to keep her thoughts from returning to that night. For craving the taste of Rapunzel's skin and for remembering every detail of her flushed face, the strands of wet hair spilled on her chest and the breathless voice begging her, _"Cass."_

"I guess I am," Rapunzel says. "And selfish. I'm sorry." She shifts her weight and sits cross-legged, mirroring Cassandra. "You were smiling, in a way I'd never seen before. So I thought you… Maybe it was just my imagination. Always running wild. It wouldn't be the first time, right?"

Cassandra groans. "Oh, hell. Hold on." She stands and walks a couple of paces to the nightstand, atop which rests a quill along with several sheets of parchment. She pens with speed, bearing down on the surface of the wood. The last stroke nearly slings ink onto the furniture. "Okay," Cassandra sighs. She returns to bed and thrusts the note into Rapunzel's hands before promptly shutting her eyes.

Rapunzel tilts her head, but doesn't question why Cassandra elected to write out her feelings instead of talk. She may be dense, but Cassandra’s general reluctance to express what's on her heart has always been obvious. "So," Rapunzel says as she reads through. Cassandra’s eyes remain closed in an attempt to keep a neutral expression. "You feel like you're not allowed to follow your desires because of your position, but at the same time you really liked receiving praise that night."

"Yes, Raps, you don't have to say it; that's why I wrote it down." A tinge of pink burns in Cassandra’s cheeks. "Now like I said, a personal guard is not permitted to have sexual relations with the person whom they are guarding."

"Consider yourself permitted," Rapunzel says with a shrug.

Cass’s eyes open wide. "Huh?"

"I can do that, right? I'm the princess."

"Well yeah, but—"

"And you are so much more than just a guard, or any role or duty. Do you understand me?"

Cassandra doesn't, for a second. When did Rapunzel get so… No, she hasn't changed much at all. "You're ridiculous. But yes, I understand."

"Good," Rapunzel sighs. She begins to pull her bathrobe off her shoulders with a cheeky smile. "Then feel free to fuck me at your leisure. I'm just dying to give you that praise you thrive on."

Rapunzel being horny is one thing. Even the most pleasant, innocent people can get horny. But hearing Rapunzel say "fuck" causes Cassandra to do a double take. Rapunzel said "fuck." Rapunzel is exposing her body and asking for her personal guard, Cassandra, to fuck her. That is the situation. And since the situation is that, then, as a matter of both duty and desire, all Cassandra can do is comply.

A smug smirk flashes on Cassandra's face as she removes her nightshirt in one motion, and it only widens when she tracks Rapunzel’s gaze to her abs. The surge of confidence pushes her on. She stretches her legs out on the bed and lies back, pulling Rapunzel on top of her with a brief show of upper body strength.

"You're strong," Rapunzel remarks, almost as if she hadn't been aware already.

"I know," Cassandra brags. She shifts her leg between Rapunzel’s and bends her knee, bringing her bare thigh up against sensitive skin. Rapunzel's muscles momentarily stiffen, then relax again. "Hey, Raps?"

"Yeah?"

Cassandra inhales the honey-citrus scent of shampoo and exhales against Rapunzel's neck. "Hey… Hey, Raps." A hand slides down to Rapunzel's hips and shamelessly seizes a mound of flesh hidden beneath the disheveled robe.

"Yes, Cass?" The way Rapunzel says her name is nothing short of a delight.

Cassandra herself is no master of dirty talk nor will she pretend to be, but the premise titillates her. "Hey, Raps… Keep saying my name." She tilts her chin upward and takes Rapunzel's lips in a series of fleeting kisses, each one tender and deep yet criminally brief.

"Cass," Rapunzel murmurs as Cassandra gradually, methodically kisses her breath away. The tip of her tongue lingers between her lips and her hips rock in the subtlest motion against Cassandra’s thigh, subdued movements assuredly masking the true extent of Rapunzel’s yearning.

"You bring it up and then you hold back? Make up your mind, Raps." Cass giggles, halfway at herself. This is embarrassing, but fun and, in a sense, liberating.

"I didn't want to seem too greedy," Rapunzel explains, and then she steals a kiss without hesitation. This one is longer with Rapunzel's tongue running between Cass's lips, novice but so very eager. Cass welcomes the exploration with a playful sneer, swallowing her own diffidence as Rapunzel parts only to flash a smile.

"'Didn't want to seem too greedy' my ass." Well, that's more than fine by Cass. "Don't worry, _Princess._ Be as greedy as you want. I certainly intend to." She lifts Rapunzel by the hips, sitting her up proper and then pulling her forward until her thighs frame Cassandra’s face. It's quite the view, for both parties. Even if embarrassment is taking its vibrant red telltale hold on poor Raps.

"Cass..." Rapunzel says it with such meekness, knowing full well what it does to Cassandra. What a tease she is, despite all appearances.

Cass turns her head so that her lips brush against Rapunzel's inner thigh and she coos, "What pretty skin." Her lips trail out toward the knee, then back inward, her pace utterly relaxed as Rapunzel rests her hands on the sheets and busies her fingers with pinching the cloth. Cass watches her from the corner of her eye, any remnants of urgency fading from her kisses as she peppers each thigh. Her hands slip under the fabric bunched at Rapunzel's hip and glide over smooth cheeks with playful curiosity. She pulls them apart and slaps them, for the sake of knowledge of course, which earns her a startled, _"Cass!"_

Smug as can be, Cass looks directly into Rapunzel's eyes. "Don't mind me. I'm just taking my time. Feel free to touch yourself, though. Those pretty little nips of yours look so cold."

Rapunzel's gulp is audible to the trained ear. Cass hears it, and the beginnings of a whimper in Rapunzel's throat as hesitant hands reach for pert breasts. Cass sets aside the urge to grab them herself in order to watch, in proper lighting this time, and commit to memory just how Rapunzel likes to be touched there. If she can get that far; the girl's cherry red from the tops of her ears down to her shoulders as her fingertips roll her nipples.

"You good, Raps?" It kills some of the tension, but Cassandra has to know.

Rapunzel squeezes her eyes shut and nods her head. "Mm-hm."

Cass almost doesn't buy it, until she feels droplets on her chin. It takes all her self-control and then some not to burst into laughter. "Ohhh, I get it. What a naughty princess." She tuts mockingly. "Tell you what— You keep touching yourself for me and I'll take care of you down here. Sound good?"

Rapunzel nods again, forcing her eyes open. She forces a crooked smile as she begins to massage her breasts more fervently. And with that, of course, comes the noises. Heavenly little grunts she can't quite hold back and of course Cassandra's personal favorite. "Cass… _Cass."_ Yes. That's exactly what Cass wants to hear.

"Good girl," Cass purrs. She flicks her tongue out as more of a greeting than anything. The equivalent of _Hey._ And then she plants a kiss, deep and hungry. _Gods, I've missed you._ Her tongue comes back out, this time slow — a long lick over the work of art above her, and then another, and again, as Rapunzel says her name so sweetly.

"Cass…" Rapunzel is sensitive. Too much attention to the clit and it's over. "Oh, Cass."

"That's right," Cass says. She hums against Rapunzel’s clit for a tantalizing moment, then runs her tongue between those pretty, wet, swollen lips. "You wanted me to eat you right up. Such a naughty, dirty princess." Okay, she doesn't have the dirty talk thing completely down, but Raps doesn't seem put off by it at all. In fact—

"I am, Cass. I am." Rapunzel is halfway out of it, with no room for bashfulness as she tweaks her nipples and rolls her hips in search of that perfect bit of friction. Cass gives it to her in rations. Sucking on her outer lips. Pause. Running her tongue along her inner folds. Pause. Groaning against her most sensitive nerves. Breathing her in. Pause. Suckling on her clit just enough to get _"Cass, yes Cass_ " out of her and then starting over again.

Rapunzel may be quick, but it would be an outright lie to say she isn't a treat. From the very taste of her to her subdued mewls and, of course, the praise. "Cass— Cass, you're _amazing._ Please, I need…" It's half mumbles and half yelps — screw the neighbors at this point — and Cass enjoys every bit of it to the point she nearly does push Rapunzel over the edge. She catches herself with her tongue drawing circles around Rapunzel's clit and then...stops. She closes her mouth and exhales, taking a moment to appreciate Rapunzel's frantic state. Helplessly, shamelessly carnal. Rapunzel _needs_ her. Cass knows it but she wants to hear it. Her right hand releases Rapunzel's behind with a parting squeeze and retreats to where it's needed more. She positions her middle finger against her chin, slightly curved. Rapunzel doesn't even seem to notice until she prods, firm but never hasty.

Rapunzel tries to push back on Cass's finger. Cass only allows her the tip, a devious smile appearing once more. "I want you to beg for it. Think you can do that, Raps?"

"Yes, Cass." Rapunzel sounds like she's physically melting. Is she so mind-numbingly horny that she hasn't a shred of pride left? The idea sits surprisingly well with Cass. "Cass, please. Pretty please, I need it."

_Pretty please?_ For crying out loud. But that's Raps. Cass can't keep the fondness from showing in her smirk. "I'm sorry, what did you need again? I got distracted by how fun it is turning you into my little whore princess." She did _not_ mean for it to come out like that. Truly, she didn't. But before she can retract her words, Rapunzel is leaning closer, gripping the sheets with white-knuckled fists and staring into her soul like an absolute lunatic.

"Please fuck me, Cass. I need it— I need _you._ I need you. Now. Please. I'm— please just." Goodness gracious, Raps doesn't even know what to say anymore. "Please. Please, _Cass."_

Cass can't put a finger — pun intended — on whether she finds Rapunzel’s begging hot or adorable. Either way, it's satisfactory, and her finger slides inside with next to no resistance. She slides out partially and thrusts, gentle and in time with the rocking of Rapunzel’s hips…and the accompanying moans. It won't be long now. Not at _all._ But Cass rides the rest out with joy, sucking on Rapunzel's clit once more as shouts of _"Cass!"_ elevate from "bump in the night" to "noise complaint."

So worth it.

Rapunzel crumbles beautifully, red and wet with a shuddering cry that’s like music. Followed of course by intermittent yelps as Cass pushes her to a consecutive wave of euphoria with her mouth alone. Something to brag about, she supposes. And then it's...quiet. Save for heavy breathing. "Thank you, Cass," Rapunzel manages, and then she rolls over onto her back.

  
  


Silence.

  
  


Why did she just fuck the princess, Cass begins to wonder. Something about a thirst for some form of control in her life. Maybe? Oh man, they are going to need to have a hell of a talk about this one. A talk that, granted, will probably end up with them fucking again. Not that that's a bad thing, because it's "permitted."

Cass turns her head to look at Rapunzel, still on her leisurely trip down from her high. "...Thanks to you too, Raps. I think I needed that."

"Yes, Cass," Rapunzel responds. Whether it's a tease or simply an absent-minded utterance, it pushes Cass to slip a hand beneath her shorts-styled underwear.

Soaking fucking wet. Right. Well, there's no harm in some self-care while Raps is completely out of it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you told me a week ago that I'd be posting smut about Disney characters at half past midnight in the very near future, I probably would've believed you.


End file.
